Two Months
by CrescentWaters
Summary: Pg-13 to be safe. YAOI WEIGHT GAIN Its my first story...but flame away if you want! Daisuke seems to have lost his soccer body over Winter, and now he plans to invite Takeru over for two months! Will more than love grow between the two? Daikeru
1. Daisuke's Hatred

Two Months

By CrescentWaters

Hi! Thsi is my frist story ao ! NOte that this story contains **SHONEN AI/YAOI **and **WEIGHT GAIN**. If that offends you in any way, leave. I also know that this is bad, but I'm using it to improve my writing skills!

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. **

Ch.1: Daisuke's Hatred Daisuke's POV

'I Hate Takeru!' He completely embarrassed me today! You see...I really like food. A lot. I usually burn off the calories in soccer, but its winter and...I kind of...filled out. Okay, so I went from my muscular 125 Soccer body to a 200-pound blimp in record time. A double chin, a belly, love handles, even boy breasts! Well...Actually, I only have a double chin when I look down...and my abdominal area isn't huge...just chunky, and I only have breasts when I sit...but then he comes up to me and pulls up my shirt, latches on to one of my new fat rolls and pulls it. Even though he was only joking...and apologized afterward...and though I kind of liked him touching me...I want revenge!' This was all I, Daisuke Motomiya, could think of as I walked up to the little old lady in the potion shop from the cold, stinging winds outside. She then says, "What is it you need, my child?" I first hesitate but then say, "I want to make someone fat." Interest comes into her eyes momentarily, but quickly vanishes. "Very well. You must answer some questions." "Fine." I reply. I wanted Takeru to know how it feels to be fat, slowly though. "Boy or girl?" "Boy." "Age?" Takeru was my age so..."14" "Current weight?" Daisuke smiled. Takeru told him once that his weight was 120."120 pounds. He's thin, almost muscular." The old woman notes the venom in his voice. "How fast do you want him to become fat?" "Slowly, but at least 10 pounds a week." She nods. "Finally, how fat?" I wasn't quite anticipating this. I think. I could make him like a sumo wrestler...no, I look down...and see my own fat body.... I had it! "As fat as I am, he shall grow to my weight, and gain when I do and lose when I do."

"Aha! Very interesting. I...shall do it." The lights suddenly flicker and her eyes glow an eerie blue. I seriously start to doubt my decision. She mutters some words and then says, "It is done." Despite, my earlier fright, I now smile wickedly. "Soon Takeru...soon." I mutter and leave the shop. The old woman is left alone and mutters, "I sense much hatred in him toward this...Takeru...but I also sense more...in both of them..." She then smiles and disappears.

On the other side of town, Takeru is struggling in bed. Apparently, he is having a nightmare: He is in a dark room, in front of him is a mirror and he and Kari are reflected in it. Suddenly her face takes on a sad look and she says, "It... Was not meant to be Takeru." She then shatters. "Nooo! Kari!!!" Takeru screams frantically for her but she is nowhere in sight. Suddenly Daisuke takes her place and Takeru stares at him. This Daisuke is slim. He then says, "Your destiny changes." and holds out an arm. Takeru is so confused and frightened so he takes Daisuke's hand, but is immediately consumed with pain. Suddenly, Daisuke is fattened until he looks like he truly is...and...Takeru fattens as well. Soon he is as big as Daisuke. He doesn't know why but he suddenly forgets everything, except Daisuke. Only Daisuke. Nothing else is important but Daisuke. Daisuke then leans in close to Takeru's face, as Takeru begins to blush for a reason he can't comprehend. "What is this?" Takeru asks weakly as he holds onto Daisuke. Daisuke smiles cruelly, yet happily. "What was meant to be." Daisuke closes the gap between their faces...


	2. Takeru's Reflection

Cw: Here's the next xhapter! I decide to upload even if I only did get one review! And Thank you, Aristide, for the review. I acyually have more written and it may lapse to and from 1st and 3rd and person! ; Anyway, here's to hoping I get more reviews!

Haru: The crazy author does not own Digimon. We all know how it would be if Cw DID own it...

Cw: -mad- You're looking a bit thin Haru...

Ch. 2 Takeru's Reflection Takeru's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Takeru wakes up in a hot sweat. He feels his body...and its..still the same. Slim. 'What was that?' Takeru asks himself. '...And where's...Daisuke..' The thought of the name causing Takeru to blush and...'Why do I want Daisuke here now?' He once again asks himself a question. Takeru then shakes his head. "It was only a dream, it wasn't real." He tries to talk himself down. "Not yet, my child..." Takeru whirls around to find the source of the female voice...but only finds shadows.... Takeru shakes himself again and turns to look at his alarm clock. 10:43. He then sighs. At least tomorrow was Saturday. Takeru then saddened at the reminder of today's events.

It had been the first day back to school, from Christmas break, but a giant chain of blizzards had snowed almost everyone in until late March. Besides Yamato, who had been snowed in with him, he hadn't had any contact with his friends for months. They had all seemed the same; Iori, quiet; Miyako, obnoxious; Ken, quiet like Iori; Kari, chattering away; but Daisuke...Daisuke had gained weight. A LOT of weight. Takeru wouldn't just call him chubby either, Daisuke had gotten FAT. Takeru guessed he had gained at least 50 pounds. He apparently knew too, by the way he had his head in a book and was wearing a baggy sweater. Takeru could see, however the strain his 40-inch waist caused on his 25-inch pants. He was amazed Daisuke could even breathe. What I did next I immediately regretted but I just couldn't resist. I took two chocolate bars my mom had given me that morning, unwrapped one and started to eat it, and walked over to him. I then handed one to him and asked, "Want one Daisuke?" in the most innocent voice I could muster. He then put down his book and looked at me suspiciously, but seeing I was already eating one, took it and ate it greedily, smearing the chocolate all over his forever-tan face. He then licks his fingers and actually smiles at me, albeit with fire in his eyes, and playfully says, "Thanks T.S., I didn't have any decent food at my house for months!" I then seize my opportunity. I come up close to him, making him a little red and say, "Your new belly says otherwise!" I then lift up his shirt, exposing his prominent gut resting on his pants, and grab a big roll of flab on his side, a love handle I guess, making his new, whole layer of fat jiggle. I was almost sad to let go; Daisuke's little roll felt a warm pillow. At first he was surprised but his face then contorts in a scarlet rage, as his features show embarrassment and fury directed at me. It didn't help that the whole class was laughing now, either. Right now, I'm feeling terrible so I apologize. "I'm sorry Daisuke." I then flash my trademark grin at him. "But I couldn't resist!" I then playfully poke him, causing him to jump. BIG mistake. His chubby features, if possible, become more etched with hatred and before the bell rings, signaling the end of the day, he whispers so that only I can hear, "I'll have my revenge, Takeru." He then dashes out, receiving snickers from some students, and his new belly bouncing.

Takeru sighs heavily again. 'Its not like he couldn't work it off in the Summer...' he then pictures Daisuke shrinking back to his slim, former self and saddens a tad, he thinks, for no apparent reason. He then imagines the thin Daisuke inflating to his current size and brightens up. Takeru then daydreams, 'Aww, Daisuke looks cuter fat anyway...' Takeru then lies back down and tries to fall asleep...but to no avail. He bolts back up a minute later, his face as red as roses. 'Did I just think Daisuke was cute!?! Cute AND fat!?!' I think frantically. 'I did enjoy the way his new...flab...felt today...' Takeru shakes his head and then banishes the thought from his mind. 'I'm just feeling guilty...I should make it up to him though...I know! I'll hang out with him tomorrow and treat him to anything he wants!' This cheers me up. It was a perfect plan. "I hope I don't go broke though.' I think again, wondering how much Daisuke's appetite has increased with his added girth. I chuckle at that thought and get up and wander into the kitchen. The clock on the wall reads 11:30. I sure spent a long time thinking. I then reach up into a cabinet and bring out some Cheetos. 'I know its late but..' my stomach suddenly gurgles. 'I suddenly find myself hungry!' I finish, ripping into the cheetos and bringing a few to my mouth. I then return with the bag to my room and get in bed. 'Its not like I'LL end up fat...' Takeru then falls asleep. Unknown to him, his flat stomach glows blue for a few seconds and gets just a bit flabbier. "...And so it begins..." a female voice declares, but there is only shadows...


	3. The Day After The Wish

CW: Here I am again people! With another scintillating chappie! –tumbleweed blows by- Okay..so only two people have reviewed so far, but I'm still persistant! You'll learn the reason for the title of the story this chapter!

Haru: What does scinatlatting mean?

CW: Shut up and say the disclaimer.

Haru: If CW owned Digimon, there would be new episodes and all the boys would be fat.

CW:-giggles- Ain't it the truth! And don't you just love Haru? –pokes belly-Oh! I also don't own oreos!-feeds Haru oreos-

Haru: -devours oreos-You are going to help me lose weight for the beach...right?

CW: uu Keep dreaming...oh! And thanks to PinkyPig for reviewing! –giggles- I like a fat Daisuke, too! Of course, I like a fat Takeru as well, seeing as this story focuses on both of them, but I may do a story just for the little gogglehead in the future!

Ch.3 The Day After The Wish Daisuke's POV

Daisuke had gotten home at around 10:40 the night after he had visited the old woman. Luckily, his parents had believed him when he had said the remains of the blizzards had delayed him. At least his parents had been okay with his increase in weight. They had actually approved. His dad was big, and wanted a big son. His mom actually thought he was CUTER than before. She had always been attracted to big men, which is how she met Daisuke's dad. Jun was just as bad. She was always leaving snacks everywhere for Daisuke to apparently gobble up. It was her that had first noticed Daisuke was gaining weight, right when he was starting to become chubby, he had been brushing his teeth with his shirt off, when she had come from behind and wrapped her arms around his stomach and pushing her hands into his new rolls of flab. She had said, "Daisuke! Where did your god-like body go? I daresay I think you're getting fat! Mom and Dad will be so proud!" Reviewing all of this, Daisuke sighed, 'I probably will never be thin again, now that Dad is finally getting a fat son, and Mom thinks I'm so cute...and I certainly won't disgrace myself by going out for soccer like this!' Daisuke thinks while feeling one of his breasts, sagging since he was sitting on his bed. It was morning. Daisuke wasn't a very good morning person, so he had just been laying in bed, eating Oreos until...Daisuke looks over to the clock. 10:35. He then sighs. 'Might as well get up.' he thinks as he rises and scratches his belly, currently hanging over his underwear. He had outgrown all of his clothes pretty much, so he had just been sleeping in his underwear. He then walks in to his bathroom to begin his morning routine. First he brushes his teeth, then combs his hair, and then...the scale. Daisuke glares at it in hate. It had been the source of his misery during the cold months when he could only look helplessly on as his body changed from active and athletic to chubby, then fat and lazy. 'It does have its perks though.' Daisuke ponders as looks down upon his flabby self. 'I love eating what I want, not having to watch my weight, and being lazier.' He then swallows his fear and steps on. He had been exactly 207 pounds 2 weeks ago. Daisuke then looks in anxiousness over his gut as the needle stops at...215 pounds. He then sighs and gets off the scale. He had gained 8 pounds. 8 pounds of fat to add to his already obese body. Daisuke then chuckles. If anyone had told him he would be this fat a year ago, he would have thought them insane, but yet here he was in his bathroom; face covered in fat, legs once used for soccer now waddling instead of running, and belly jiggling with every step he took. His eyes then take on a malevolent shine. 'At least every pound I gain will be added to Takeru as well.' He thinks while waddling back into his room. His face suddenly turns red at the thought of a fat Takeru. He then mentally slaps himself. He thought he had gotten over his crush on "Mr. Perfect". I had discovered, about a year ago, that it wasn't Kari I wanted...it was that stupid blonde...' A lot of our bickering stopped after I discovered that I wasn't, how you say, straight as an arrow, but I was still hostile toward him, thought it was only a ruse to cover my fantasies of cuddling him. 'Well...' Daisukes reasons, again imagining Takeru going from slim to chubby, and eventually fat and then smiles. 'He definitely looks cuter fat...' but then frowns. 'He's straight though...and even if he wasn't...like he would be attracted to me and my fat rolls...' he thinks glumly as rummages for something that still fits him. Daisuke manages to find some brown shorts that barely fit. '...but then again...I've never noticed him to be attracted to any girls...' It was true. In all the years Daisuke had known him, which was actually only about two, Takeru had dated no girls, not even the hottest, who practically flung themselves at Takeru. 'I could always test him...' Daisuke thinks and grins as a plan forms in his head. 'If he is straight...there should be no reaction...but if he isn't...' Daisuke's thoughts are interrupted as he hears the doorbell, followed soon after by Jun poking her head into my room. "Daisuke, Takeru is here." She says and pokes her head out only to poke it back in a few seconds later. "By the way, Mom and Dad had to go to Tokyo for some sort of emergency business. Something about a major malfunction in their company's computer grid." 'So that's why I wasn't woken up by Mom.' I think as she continues. "They won't be back for two months. They also said I could stay with a friend in an apartment one floor up. Will you be okay?" This was a perfect opportunity. Daisuke could "test" Takeru unsupervised and watch his progress for a two months. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll ask a friend over for the time." I respond to her earlier question. She then smiles and walks over to me. "That's okay, but if you and whoever make a mess, I'm NOT helping you." She then reaches down and pokes me in the gut. "And don't overeat!" she finishes, turning to leave, but then turns around once again. "By the way, who were you planning to ask?" The answer was simple. "Takeru." I reply. She smiles. "Good. Put in a good word for me for him to relay to Yamato." "Sure thing, Jun." I mumble, chewing on some cookies. She notices this and sighs heavily and comes over and yanks them away, putting them on the nightstand beside my bed. "I said no overeating!" she shouts and once more turns to leave. "Your new eating habits might be contagious." she quietly states as she leaves my room. She then returns to the living room, no doubt picking up a large suitcase mumbles a bye to Takeru and shuts the door.

I them smile to myself. I was alone. With Takeru. Possibly for months. I then go out to greet him, wearing nothing but my all-too-tight shorts and a scowl on my face. I am supposed to be mad. 'Ever Angelic Takeru. Probably feels bad about Yesterday and came to apologize.' I think logically. 'Let's see what he really thinks of my chubbier waistline...hopefully my eating habits WILL be contagious...'


	4. Takeru's Apology and Daisuke's Test

CW: First Off, I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers for reviewing my unworthy story.-bows and gives chocolate. I hope you all stay interested in the story. Today You'll see a splash of yaoi and Takeru discovers something major about himself.

Haru: That's not all.

CW: Hush, tubby.

Haru:-grumbles- CW does not own Digimon.

CW: Oh! And i thibk someone asked how Daisuke got so fat over winter. You all know how a gogglehead eats and I don't know the weather of Japan, but in my story, a blizzard and lots of snow has kept most people inside from about November...until mid May! That's actually over half of a year...This is mentioned later in the story(or did I alredy mention it...) but I just thought I'd clear that up...

Ch.4 Takeru's Apology and Daisuke's Test Takeru's POV

'I hope he's not too mad...' I think as I wait, situated on the sofa, for Daisuke to come out of his room. I sigh and close my eyes, waiting for him. 'Jun must be going somewhere...to leave with a suitcase and all...' I ponder, suddenly wonder why Daisuke's parents aren't here either. I abandon the thought when I hear him enter the room. "What do you need, Takeru?" he asks, obvious anger in his voice. I then open my eyes. 'OH MY GOD.' Daisuke is standing there with a scowl on his face, wearing only a pair of SHORT, TIGHT, shorts; his flabby arms on his hips, and his substantial gut only inches from my face. My face immediately goes scarlet as I stammer, "I-w-well-I-" but he cuts me off. "If you could make this short? I'm kind of hungry." He proves his statement by going over into the kitchen area, reaching into a cabinet, and pulling out a bag of potato chips, ripping them open, and starting to devour them. By this time I am recovering from my initial shock, as my pallet returns to normal and I try to speak, but am mesmerized by Daisuke eating and his stomach, leaking over those shorts, and hanging down. I barely notice him coming toward me when he suddenly plops down on the couch, causing it to visibly shake. I blush slightly again as he continues eating, and then lounges out, so where I have a complete view of his gut; I feel my blush increasing. He then turns to me and asks, "Want some?" in a semi-miffed voice, as his eyes hypnotize me, so I take some and begin eating. He then reminds me of my purpose for being here, "So why are you here Takeru?" bringing me back to reality and melting at the same time when his eyes focus on me. "Oh, I..uh..well, Daisuke I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday...so I came to treat you to a day on the town." I finish, blushing still, and look up hopefully at him. He seems shocked for a moment, but then his face becomes downcast. "Sorry, Takeru; I can't! My only shirt that still fits is dirty, and I certainly can't go out in public like this!" He demonstrates by gesturing to his flabby shirtless area, making my face feel warmer once again. 'Why is Daisuke making me so...shy and nervous?' I wonder momentarily before replying with a sorrowful "Oh." He then smiles. "You could do me a favor though." he comments lazily, while eating more chips. "What?" I ask immediately, wanting to make up for yesterday. "Well, as you see, Jun is staying at a friend's apartment one floor up and my parents are gone away to Tokyo on emergency business.... thing is they'll be away for two months." He explains. "...And I was wondering...if you would stay with me, to keep me from going insane?" he finishes hastily. This rushed explanation, in combination with Daisuke leaning over me, giving me the puppy dog look, with his spherical belly just brushing mine causes my face to become even warmer, if possible, but I manage to give him an answer, "I-Well, I'd have to ask my Mom first, but I'm sure she'll say I can. Our apartment is only a few blocks from yours anyway." His face then brightens and his mouth breaks into a smile. "Good!" he responds, leaning over me more. "You can have the guest room and you can move your things here tomorrow and-" but he suddenly loses his footing and falls on top of me. My face, for about the 100th time, is tomato red as I feel his fat stomach compress on top of my flat one. He quickly rises though, but strangely, no blush is on his features. "Sorry, Takeru. Foot slipped." I merely nod. He then sits down and faces me again. "You won't have to worry about food either; I'm a great chef. I didn't get this way by JUST junk food." He pats his stomach and winks at me, causing my heart to flutter. What was wrong with me today? 'Could I be attracted to Daisuke?' My first thought of it is absurd, but then it all slowly pieces together in my mind. I don't like girls, in the romantic sense. 'I never have...' I think in awe, paling for the first time in what seems like ages. Suddenly Daisuke is making me blush madly, I feel like my heart will explode any second, my palms are cold and sweaty, and my stomach feels like its been turned upside down. Anyone could say those were sure signs of romantic interest, but come on. So what if I didn't exactly like girls...yet? That's it! My...hormones just haven't kicked in. I sigh in relief and look down. I wasn't gay. My eyes then catch the slight bulge in my pants. I am a tomato-color once again and quickly grab a pillow and slam it on my pants. I knew what that meant. My hormones HAD kicked in. 'But that means...' I quickly ran a series of "hot" boys through my head and...felt nothing. I then quickly glance at Daisuke and run the same images through my head, except now the boys are all Daisuke's size and...I feel the bulge increase and then sighed. I was going to live with my recently super sized ex-rival for the next two months, with the startling information that I wasn't like normal guys...after all the years of thinking I was normal...I'm not. I liked boys...fat boys...I was gay...and I liked Daisuke. I then glance over at him again and felt...lust...or was it...love? I sigh heavily. Whichever it is, Its going to be hard getting through these next two months without resisting certain "urges".


	5. Daisuke Passes Takeru and Takeru Moves I...

CW: Here is another chapter once again! Though I REALLY don't like it all to well...

Haru: Whoopee. I'm overjoyed. Really.

CW: ANYWHO. Thanks to all my reviewers!

PinkyPig: That is one of my main problems! . Paragraph Clumping. –sigh- Hopefully, I'll get better.

Taylor and Eddie: Sorry! Umm the point of the story is that Daisuke and Takeru put on a little weight...

Haru: -snort-

CW: You see, I'm one of the few authors that caters to the weight gain community, even less so, the male weight gain community, a group of people that actually like their favorite characters on the plumper side. Just read the story as it goes on. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually start to like Dai and Takky with all the new weight! XD Really, though it IS only fan fiction and Dai HAS been cooped up from November to mid May due to a blizzard-about six months...thought I mentioned this. Oh! And it was a spell not a potion that the old woman cast. Seems that a few of you got a little confused, which was my fault for not clarifying that! XD Sorry!

Haru: CW does not own Digimon.

CW: Today, Takeru moves in with Daisuke and Daisuke goes shopping! Briefly! –snickers-I also own none of the junk food he buys in this chapter!

Ch.5 Daisuke passes Takeru and Takeru Moves In Daisuke's POV

'He is SO totally into me.' Daisuke thought as he watched Takeru struggle with being so near to him. 'His face when I pretended to slip on the couch was priceless! Hehe...I already saw what you're trying to hide with that pillow, too...' Daisuke looked down at his gut. 'You may have actually gotten Takeru to fall for me.' I thought, thinking that maybe being fat wouldn't be so bad...if I had Takeru...a fat Takeru. Daisuke hoped that the junk food he had, in combination with his cooking skills, in combination with the old lady's spell could fatten Takeru up really quickly. I mean, sure, Takeru was good looking now...but with the addition of about 100 pounds; love handles, boy breasts, a double chin, and a belly as big as Daisuke's, Takeru would be Daisuke's Dream Guy. 'Hmm.' Daisuke quickly calculated in his head. 'If Takeru is 120 pounds now, he would be 220 pounds with the addition of 100 pounds. 5 pounds heavier than my current weight.' Daisuke then smiled down once more at the new fat he had come to love, 'But I'm sure this bad boy can gain at least five pounds...and with 10 pounds a week for 2 months or eight weeks would out Takeru at 200 pounds, but my cooking should be able to put A LEAST that much on him...' I finish, lightly slapping my belly rolls, causing them to jiggle like jelly.

I then focus my attention back to Takeru. "Well, Takeru; If you're going to live here for the next month you should get your things AND tell your mom." This brings Takeru back from whatever daydream he was having. "What? Oh of course." he then rises off of the couch and turns to leave, a slight blush still present on his features. 'Oh, what the heck, one more.' I think as I rise as well, to play with his emotions one last time. I waddle closely over to him, the fat of my stomach barely grazing his lower back and butt as I put my hands on his shoulders and turn him around to face me, his blush deepening once again, I then say, "Thanks a lot Takeru, this really means a lot to me." His face reddens; because of my words and the fact that my belly is now touching his. "And don't worry, I'll have Dinner cooked by the time you return!" At that time, my stomach seconds the statement with a loud gurgle, causing Takeru to become the color of roses again, as I laugh, causing fat from all over my body to wiggle. "T-thank you, Daisuke..." he stammers as he leaves the apartment. I stood standing proudly, my chubby arms on my large hips. Takeru was mine to fatten for a whole month. I did need some things though, so I quickly retreated into my room to hopefully prove wrong my earlier lie that I had no more fitting shirts.

After a good 10 minutes of searching the bowels of my closet, I found my old white and blue horizontal striped shirt. I hadn't worn it since I was chubby. I had been wearing it the day Jun had made me aware of my chubbier midsection and had thrown it in the back of my closet because horizontal stripes always made someone look fatter than they really are. 'It should fit though...' I think as I hold it up to light and shake the wrinkles out of it. I had always worn baggy clothes that practically hung off of my frame. It was hard to think, as I tried on the shirt, which accentuated my poofy breasts and didn't quite cover my entire belly, pushed up by the last few fat rolls of my stomach, that this shirt as well as the tight shorts Takeru had ogled at for so long earlier, once hung loose around my body. I then checked myself in the mirror and sighed. No person in their right mind would go out like this, with their belly hanging out of their tight shirt and pants buttons about to fly off, but I was determined to get what I needed, so I left the apartment to go to a small department store a block away. The stares I got weren't even that bad. Anyone who saw me, quickly averted their eyes, even the cashier only looked me in the eyes briefly. All in All, I purchased the following: Two 16-ounce steaks and 2 large potatoes for Dinner, some steak sauce, a pail of Extra Chunky Chocolate Ice Cream for dessert, lots of junk food, including chips, cookies, pudding, cake, candy, chocolate, peanuts, cheetos, and Pepsi, more clothes, semi-tight, for myself to toy with Takeru, and for him when he starts packing in the pounds, a long horror movie, I knew Takeru was a fraidy cat, maybe he'd snuggle up to me, and, for fun, thought we might go swimming one day, since the waters were already starting to warm up, 2 Speedos. Two black ones. I drooled for a few minutes just imagining my chubby angel of Hope in one. I just hope Jun didn't mind that I used her "secret stash" behind her shrine of Yamato.

When I returned it was already 4:51. I figured Takeru would arrive at around 6:00 so I quickly put all the clothes and food away, the Speedos under my mattress, and started to cook dinner. I wasn't lying to Takeru; everyone said I was a terrific cook, even Jun. At one point, however, I spilt olive oil on my shorts; I was about to change when another idea came to me. 'I wonder what Takeru will think of me welcoming him in my underwear? After all, we are both boys, nothing for him to be nervous about.' I thought deviously, and remain in my underwear and peel off my shirt as well, 'It got stained as well.' Takeru didn't actually even know I had a shirt that still fit me. I already come up with a ruse, releasing the strain it had put on my grumbling stomach and putting it and all the other clothes in the washing machine. I was getting hungry. Takeru should be here soon. I looked at the clock once again. 6:15. A that moment the phone rang and I waddled over to pick it up. "Hello. Motomiya Residence." I droned, giving the formal hello. Takeru's sweet voice then rang over the line. "Daisuke? Its Takeru. My mom sad I could stay, since I live only a block away. I'm coming over as soon as I hang up." he says, quickly. "Great! Dinner is ready!" I respond, looking over to the done food resting on the counter. "Okay! See you soon!" he returns before hanging up. I then hurriedly set the table with silverware and piled the food on the table, as well as fixing to chocolate sundaes and putting them in the refrigerator. I couldn't wait to be fondling the fat soon to occupy Takeru's waistline. I then heard the doorbell and rush over to look through the peephole. As if I didn't know whom it was. Takeru was standing there with a suitcase almost as big as Jun's. 'Like he'll be able to fit in those clothes after I'M finished with him.' I think happily as I begin to open the door. 'Let's see what he thinks of me showing even more flab than last time....I mean he DID pass my test.'


	6. The First Night

CW: Another chappie! i thibk this is my longest one yet! In this chapter Takeru and Dai EAT!! They also watch a scary movie and...something! I'm not saying what, though...-giggle-I can't wait until chapter 8!

Haru: -is eating a steak-

CW: Haru is also used to being fat, now. Noone cares about him, though. ;;

Thanks to all my reviewers! To address some:

Aristide-Who wouldn't want Daisuke to cook for them?!

Taylor-NO...I'm not going to make Daisuke huge...just plump, with a lovely layer of flab all over and a belly. I KNOW I won't make his go past 235. He's like a teddy bear, stuff him too much and he just becomes a round ball! Something I do not want to do!

Haru: CW does not own Digimon or all of the snacks Dai or Takeru like to eat!

Ch.6 The First Night Takeru's POV

I blushed slightly as I heard Daisuke come to the door. I steeled myself, for I wanted no reoccurrence of the earlier events. I thought there was nothing Daisuke to do to make me blush again. How wrong I was, for my face must have been boiling with heat when he opened the door, clad only in form-fitting underwear, showing even more of his fat features than earlier. I scarcely heard him speak, "Sorry about the way I look Takeru, I spilled olive oil all over my shorts when cooking dinner...but we're both boys...so I hoped you wouldn't care." He said as I realized I had been staring at his lower region. "I bought some clothes after you left, but they were already washing, I don't like to wear new clothes without washing them first; who knows what kind of people could have been in them." He says waddling over to the dinner table, where a feast of steak and potatoes awaited. After mentally scolding myself for blushing and steeling myself as much as possible to be around an almost naked Daisuke, I acknowledged him and scurried into the guest room to put away my things, and then returned to the dinner table, where he was waiting for me. I then sat down in a chair across from his while he sat as well, causing the chair to creak. "Bon Appetite! We have well done Steaks and Baked Potatoes!" He said beginning to dig in to the colossal amount of food on his plate, even if it was only a steak and potato, they were humongous. An amount just as big was on my plate. It must have been the atmosphere, but I then found myself starving and stated consuming food with as much fervor as he did.

It seemed we ate for hours, but eventually I dropped my fork and knife to my plate, no remains left, and started to rub my stomach in ecstasy. Daisuke didn't lie; he WAS a good cook. 'I wonder what a two months of this food will do to me...' I momentarily wonder before noticing Daisuke rise. "Well Takeru, you seem to like my cooking..." he says pleasantly, waddling over to the refrigerator, and pulling out two LARGE chocolate sundaes. "But I hoped you saved room for dessert!" he exclaims as he waddles back over to the table, setting one sundae on his side of the table, and one in front of my disbelieving face. "Daisuke, I can't-I'm stuffed!" I plea, but to no avail. He frowns and then comes over to me, my face gets slightly hotter...and downright fiery when he reaches down to my tight pants and unbuttons them, releasing pressure from the food-stuffed paunch that had grown while I had eaten. He leans back up, still frowning, and asks, "Better?" arms crossed over his slightly bigger, because of Dinner, stomach. I nod weakly, shocked, and still embarrassed from him coming so close into my personal space. He however is still his regular cinnamon and smiling. "Good. Now eat." he then said, making me feel almost force-fed. The unbuttoning of my pants, however, whose zipper had also been pushed down a bit, and slightly showing my underwear, did take pressure off of my stomach, so I continued; eating with abandon until the high in fat sundae lay digesting within me, Daisuke had finished his a while before though.

"Daisuke...I can see what a few months of this could do to you!" I say absentmindedly, and then hoping not to make him angry. Surprisingly, he only chuckled as he picked up my dishes and laid them in the sink. "What can I say? I told you this didn't grow from just junk food alone!" he say, while demonstrating by putting his hands under his belly and lifting it up, and holding a few rolls in his hands, as I turn slightly red, "...but..." he says while going toward a cabinet. He then swings it open, revealing a treasure trove of fatty foods. "I am prepared!" he exclaims, taking out half as well as a video I hadn't noticed on the counter. Daisuke comes over and leads me to the couch, dropping half of the snacks on me as well. My plump friend then proceeds to put the tape in the VCR, giving me a complete view of his tremendous rear. 'I'm not going to leave here without a skin deficiency and gaining weight.' I though as my cheeks burn once again at my great "view". Daisuke then positioned himself on the couch next to me and began to open a bag of cookies. "How can you STILL be hungry?" I ask in pure disbelief as he begins to bring the first one to his mouth. He smiles sheepishly. "I AM larger than you Takeru..." he begins, eating the first cookie and patting his stomach. "It makes sense I would get hungrier." I then look at the clock. 8:32. I then take another risk by poking him in the gut. 'Its so soft.' I think before I speak. "Anything after 6:00 turns to fat!" He then turns to me with a knowing look. "Then you and I just put on about 5 pounds of fat." he says as I am in disbelief. "You only got here at about 6:15." I sigh in defeat and change the subject. "What kind of movie is this?" I ask. His eyes shine evilly and he replies simply. "Horror."

Oh no. I hate to say it but...I'm terribly afraid of horror movies. I whimper subconsciously and edge closer to Daisuke for protection. I noticed he had already become absorbed in the movie and had halted his snacking. I then reach over and nab a cookie to nibble on. 'I hope it's not to scary.' I think once more as I again edge closer to Daisuke.

Daisuke's POV

Daisuke was in Heaven. Not only did Takeru finish his dinner and dessert but was also snacking. Scary movies must make him anxious. I had only had one cookie. Takeru had finished the box. Daisuke had actually almost gasped in shock when Takeru had stuffed the last cookie in his mouth, threw the empty package behind the couch, and had torn into a bag of potato chips, which he had apparently already half finished, due to the flimsiness of the bag. Daisuke had also noticed with pleasure that Takeru had left his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Like he needed them to be. The slight belly Takeru had grown made Daisuke sure that Takeru felt that his pants WERE up. Daisuke then again almost gasped because Takeru had wadded up the empty bag of chips and had opened a canister of peanuts, still eating fervently and absorbed in the movie, as he believed Daisuke to be, but Daisuke was actually watching him. It was actually quite arousing for Daisuke, to watch your crush eat them self into obesity. That's what Daisuke thought as he slowly drifted off into slumber.

At first Daisuke scolded himself for missing Takeru practically fatten himself, he then brightened up at the sight of an empty peanut tin as well as cheeto bag in the floor, he then looked at the clock and wondered why he woke up at 1:00 A.M., he then blushed and found out the reason was that Takeru had his head buried in his gut and his hands wrapped around him and on his...well, butt. Daisuke miraculously managed to stand upright without waking Takeru, but hated himself for it. I mean, he WAS practically living his fantasy. He then looked down upon the peaceful blonde. 'Time for bed, my wittle pudgy blonde.' Daisuke thought as he picked up Takeru and carried him to the guest room, still somehow managing to not wake him. He was then about to leave when Takeru started to glow blue. At first, he thought about screaming, but then watched in joy as Takeru's belly slowly drooped over his still unzipped pants, causing them to fully unzip and, ironically, be pushed off by Takeru's stomach, causing Daisuke to blush and almost burst out laughing from his smiley face underwear. Daisuke also noted with pleasure that Takeru's slightly muscled pecs were faintly starting to resemble boy breasts like his own. After the glowing ended Daisuke walked up to Takeru who then lifted up his shirt to gaze at his and the old woman's work so far.

Daisuke was unimpressed. 'He's gained...3 pounds tops.' he disappointedly thought, but perked up at the reminder that he was supposed to gain 10 pounds in a week, and had already gained a little under half in under a week's time. Daisuke then poked his stomach. Firm, meaning his stomach still had food in it. He then sighed. He wanted to see the progress from Takeru's binge. "...As you wish, my child..." Daisuke only gasped, but never took his eyes from Takeru, as he knew the old woman's voice. He was excited, as this time, Takeru started to glow orange and amazed as he began to float over the bed, and aroused as the old woman proved true to her word. First, Takeru's hips and upper legs were fattened, then his face, stomach, and breasts, and he gained a set of love handles, but to Daisuke's disappointment not that much. The real gain went to Takeru's butt, which stretched his underwear to the max before stopping. Any sign of definition was gone. Abs replaced by a baby belly and his pecs once again got coated in a thin layer of fat, slowly beginning to fade from their former glory.

Daisuke then watched as Takeru floated down, landing in Daisuke's arms, heavier than last time to his delight and displeasure. Then, instead of laying him down Daisuke took him into the bathroom, which adjoined into his room, took off his shirt, leaving Takeru clad in only his smiley underwear, and steadied him on the scale. 125 pounds exactly. It still wouldn't be visible though, if Takeru was wearing clothes. Daisuke thought again. 'Loose clothes.' He corrected himself. He then went back to Takeru's room and lay him down. Daisuke then stood there for a second and poked his belly and smiled as it jiggled. Pure Fat. "Soon, Takeru...soon you will be all mine.' he thinks as he leaves the room, but turns and walks back. Daisuke hesitates but then leans down and quickly kisses Takeru's cheek, making him smile and Daisuke blush before turning out the light and leaving. 'Sweet and fat-filled dreams, my chubby little cherub...well almost chubby...' Daisuke thinks as he lies down in bed. 'I hope the next kiss...is of French variety.' Daisuke then falls into a sleep of food and of fattening bishounen...mostly Takeru. Little did Daisuke know that as soon as he had left, Takeru had begun to subconsciously smile.


	7. Sunday Morning

CW: -sweats- I know I've been away for a while, just had stuff that needed to get done in real life. I made this chapter extra better though.... for those of you still here. I also think you'll really like chapter 8, the main focus being a barbecue, but also dum dum dum a game of spin the bottle! What trouble can I cause with that?!

Haru: 0.0 Believe me, you do NOT want to know.

CW: Muahahaha! What could be better than food, spin the bottle, daikeru, AND some slight taito in the next chapter!

Haru: u.u Slight?

CW: Okay...definitely more than slight. A whole lot...happy?

Haru: CW does not own Digimon, but she does own me...yay...

CW: I'll pretend I didn't here that....but thanks to all my reviewers -gives you all chubby Daisuke plushies- and read and review!

Ch.7 Sunday Morning Daisuke's POV

"Ohhh.... Dai..." Takeru moaned in pleasure as his torture continued. Daisuke was in pure and total ecstasy. He had Takeru's arms and legs tied to a chair and was feeding him into destruction. "Come on Keru.... eat...for me?" I say as I bring another scoop of ice cream to his mouth. Takeru grunts a yes and begins to eat with grand fervor. His gluttony was evident on him. No longer was Takeru just plump, he was definitely fat now. All of Daisuke's dreams had come true. I then noticed some chocolate stuck on his upper lip. "Keru...I want some chocolate..." I whine seductively as I position myself on what lap his new stomach doesn't occupy. He only looks at me cluelessly. So I then bring our mouths together, slowly sucking the chocolate from his mouth. 'That tasted better than...peanut butter!' I think, as we break apart for air. He then smiles at me, sporting his new double chin. "Dai...I need to tell you something..." He whispers into my ear and then nibbling ever so slightly, sending chills through my body. "What is it, Keru-Chan?" I whisper back, hoping to return to kissing him. He then quickly takes in air.

"AND BRINKLY BOB'S TUNA IS HAVING A SPECIAL ON TUNA TODAY!!!" I strongly resist the urge to cry out in terror as Takeru says that. I look around. I was in my room, not in the living room with the romantic candlelight, Takeru, chocolate, Takeru...and I'm not sitting on his lap! 'And he was REALLY comfortable, too!' I despair, realizing that my experience with Takeru was just a fantasy. I then turn and glare at the radio. It's still blaring. "GET OUT THERE TODAY! BARBECUES!! PICNICS!! EVERYTH-" before the dj finishes the clock is in pieces against the wall. 'You ruined the best not real experience of my life!' Daisuke thinks in rage, but then sighs and gets up, walking through the bathroom to check on Takeru. He then quietly opens the door...to find Takeru sprawled in with the sheets, snoring. Daisuke closes the door. 'Heavy sleeper and snores...good things to know when I marry him!' he thinks, noting the two facts. I then head back into my room to get dressed, but stop short as I see the scale.

'I wonder if I've gained any?' I wonder as I step on and lift my gut to see it spin and land on...217 pounds. 'Yes!' I celebrate inwardly. I had almost reached my goal. However, I again look down upon my stomach to hear it declare its need for food, I'll probably gain AT LEAST another five pounds within the next two months. I then wander back into my room and put on some clothes: A tight red tee shirt and a pair of form-fitting tan cargo shorts and steep into the kitchen to cook breakfast for myself and Takeru. 'I also wonder what to do with Takeru today...' I ponder as my mind focuses on the radio from this morning. That's It! A barbecue! 'In fact...I'll invite everyone! That should make Takeru feel more at ease, therefore making him eat more, therefore contributing to the expansion of his waistline in an outward direction, therefore making me happy!' I scheme as I start some bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, biscuits, and gravy. Soon after, I dust my hands on my dad's 'Kiss The Cook' apron (Hey, who can resist the voluptuous Daisuke?) and run over to call Kari. She could get in touch with everyone.

'I hope she's up.' I think as the phone rings for the fourth time. 'It is only 9:00 on a Sunday...' Then, as I'm about to hang up, "Yagami Residence. Yawn...Yagami Hikari speaking." "Kari?" I ask, barely stopping my hand from laying the phone down on the receiver. "You sound...wiped." "Davis?" "Ya." She then yawns again. "Its a Sunday." I was bewildered. "Kari, you were always the early bird." "You don't have Taichi AND Yamato to deal with. Tai asked Matt over for a sleepover. They made noise all night." There was a pause. "Pretend that that didn't sound like that." I smile impishly and changed the subject. "I DO have Takeru though, heavy sleeper." "Oh?" she asks, seeming awake and uncertain. She would definitely think it suspicious of Takeru being here after yesterday. "Yep." I reply. "For the next two months. My parents and Jun are away." "Oh, okay...I just thought...after yesterday..." "No worries. We're all patched up." Her voice noticeably brightens. "Good.... so what did you need?" "Hmm? Oh!" I had almost forgotten. "I'm having a barbecue today in the park. Could you pretty please with sprinkles and bananas and gummy bears on top call everyone?" She giggled. "Sure Daisuke, but Cody has Kendo, Ken has some sort of super genius chess match, Joe has doctor school, Sora has a tennis game, and of course, Mimi left for America when the blizzards ungrounded the planes. That leaves you, me, Takeru, Yolei, Tai, Matt, and Izzy." I can only listen dumbfounded. "How can you possibly know all that and say it in one breath?" She giggles again. "I have my ways Daisuke. Do we need to bring anything?" "Only things you think we'll need. I'm sure Yolei will bring a supermarket anyway." "Okay. When is it?" "Hmm... 3:00." "Good that leaves all seven of us open! I'll be there-uh oh..."

"Kari? What is it?" I ask with the tiniest hint of worry in my voice. She sighs. "Tai and Matt are up and they're in the kitchen. I have to go. Bye Daisuke!" I chuckle. Poor her. "Later Kari." I hang the phone back on the receiver. The clock says 9:34. I had no idea we had chatted for so long, the food was already done. So I then scooped two hearty portions onto a pair of plates and yelled for Takeru to come. He ambled in five minutes later in his underwear. "Five more minutes Mom..." he muttered and fell into the chair his food had been placed in front of. I sigh and then chuckle. Definitely NOT a morning person. Another good thing to know about my future husband. I walk over and flick him on the ear with my fingers, awaking him. He looks at me in confusion. "Daisuke!? Why are you in my room?" I heavily sigh. I suppose he walks into his own kitchen in his underwear, thinking it's his room, too. Yum. I could live with Takeru walking into my kitchen everyday in his undies. "Takeru, if you remember you are staying at my house for the next two months and sitting at the kitchen table in only your underwear while your breakfast is getting cold." I blankly stare at him as realization and a rose color show on his soon to be chubby features. "Oops...sorry about that Daisuke...I'll go put on some pants." He rises but I sit him down. "Its fine, Takeru. We're both guys. You don't have anything I don't." His blush intensifies, but he remains seated. I LOVE torturing him. I love is soooo much. "Thanks Daisuke..." he mumbles and begins eating. I only smile and join him. "By the way..." I begin, chewing on a strip of bacon. "We're having a barbecue today at 3:00 at the park. Your bro, Tai, Kari, Yolei, and Izzy will be there. He stares at me in awe. "How in the world did you-" I cut him off. "Kari. She apparently knows where everyone is at anytime. Scary, but useful." I say, halfway done with breakfast.

Takeru only nods and returns to eating as well. I couldn't wait to see pounds Takeru would get from this either, but I knew the old woman wouldn't appear to work her magic now. Not while Takeru was still eating and awake. I then finish the last biscuit. "I'm going to go out to get some hamburgers and hot dogs and stuff." I say while quickly putting on my shoes. "Don't let anyone in, unless you know them, and finish your breakfast." I instruct him. "Yes, Mother." he says blandly and flashes me a grin, making my heart flutter, but he wasn't going to get the best of me. He may have been cute, but he's got nothing on me! I walk over to his left and bend down, where he is sitting down, he then turns with sausage hanging out of his mouth and looks at me in clueless ness. With a face of pure innocence, I then grab a side of his underwear and pull it back. "Get dressed too!" I then let go, causing the elastic to slam into his tummy, shrunken from last night, his lean muscles showing, but like I said earlier, Takeru was always cute-the added weight just makes him....hot. Very hot. I glance again at him, petrified with his cheeks pooched out with food. Okay, he was always hot. Hotter, then. "Sure thing Daisuke..," he babbles, mortified, and crosses his legs. 'Hehe...' I think as I leave the apartment. Not only did I notice his cherry face, but I also noticed the rising hill in his underwear he tried to hide with his legs. I start to skip, despite the looks I'm getting from people and my stomach bouncing up and down. If there was ever a time for another long blizzard, it was now, at least in Daisuke's world, and what a world it was.


	8. The Barbecue

CS: Wow, this is my longest chapter ever.

Haru: CW doesn't own digimon. Neither do I. If I owned it...

CS: You would be. -Haru puts hand on her mouth-

Haru: -blushing- You're not supposed to tell!

CS: Oh, okay. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I hope they havn't forgotten me! Dragon Paw: It's okay! You shouldn't be ashamed! There is a whole community devoted to weight gain of both girls and guys, in real life and anime! Which leads me to my next point, I'm going to start sponsoring stories, or at least tell you of good ones I know and this chapter's sponsored stories are:

**Fat Ash**- by DarkV –a weight gain fanfic in the pokemon genre!

**Blossoming Yuki**- by (My Idol!) Okii Neko- a weight gain fanfic in the Fruits Basket genre!

**Heavy Love**- by jawmax- a weight gain fanfic in the Inuyasha genre!

Unfortunately, the first and third havn't been updated in years, and Okii Neko is currently on hiatus in her stories, but still does great art at her website! I recommend it!

Haru: I recommend you calling the Psych Ward to come get this crazy authoress!

Ch.8 The Barbecue and Afterwards, Takeru's POV

I piled my empty dishes into the sink, just feeling the bulge in my underwear go down. 'Daisuke...he...my underwear...' Just the thought sent the bulge up again. It was too much. First, I come in my underwear. The, he practically yanks them off! 'Could Daisuke...? No, Daisuke's definitely straight...he's always saying we're both guys and stuff...ah, there's time to think about it later. 'I had to get ready now. It wouldn't take Daisuke long to get back, the supermarket is on the street behind his apartment building. 'Well, I guess I should put some clothes on...' I think, staring at my almost naked self. So I then run back into the guest room. It was strange, I didn't even remember going to sleep last night, let alone in just my underwear. It still looked a little nippy out, so I pulled out a pair of jeans and began to slide into them. 'This is strange...I didn't remember these being this tight before...' I look down at my midsection...and amazingly find, instead of my defined abdominals, the thinnest layer of fat now graced my stomach. I then remember all I ate for Breakfast. 'I'm being silly...of course I'm a bit bloated from breakfast. A day here couldn't have fattened me up already.' I shrug it off. Somewhere, however, an old woman chuckled. If Takeru could have only seen himself from behind, he would have known the slight snugness he was feeling, was mainly coming from his rounder butt, not his stuffed belly. Oh well. Takeru then proceeded into the living room and turned on the television, to watch some anime, sometimes nibbling on a potato chip or two from a bag leftover from last night. Takeru also couldn't help but chuckle at all the empty junk food containers that littered the area of the couch. Dai had really gone overboard last night.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open and close and Daisuke's heavy footsteps on the floor. Daisuke was home already? "Takeru! Are you ready to go?" he sounded. What? Ready to go? But it was only...2:40. I could only gape at the clock in shock. Had I watched television for hours..? That wasn't like me. I usually wasn't that lazy...I then hear Daisuke coming. "Ready!" I shout, just as he walks in. "Why were you gone so long?" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Weeeell...I was on my way, when Yolei comes up and drags me off to help with stuff she was bringing from her parents' store; and there was a LOT." He then pulls me into the living room. "Everyone is waiting too!" He then pulls on his shoes, which had been sloppily discarded when he had come to check on me, and threw me mine, almost hitting me in the face in the process. I only glared at him briefly, and start putting on my shoes. From my position, I had a perfect view of Daisuke's belly. Curse that belly and its evil power over me. I couldn't resist, so I reach over and poke his gut. I then put on a serious face. "Watch your appetite, Daisuke! What happened to that cocky jock I used to know?" He only looks at me blankly. "I'll eat only as much as you, Takeru." He then pauses and looks at me suspiciously. "Do you have an obsession with boys Takeru? Fat boys? Are you gay!?" He says sarcastically, and with a grin on his face. "Do you have a crush on me?" I'm positive my heart has stopped beating. He chuckles. "I'm joking, of course." he finishes, grabbing some food I hadn't noticed and proceeding to leave. I feel myself calm down. "Of Course." I repeat, close and lock the door and hurry to catch up. I WAS obsessed with his, as he said, "fat rolls" though, and I DID have a CRUSH on him. I then noticed my eyes had been on his plump bottom and blush. 'If not love....' a part of me whispers making me blush...and a little bit afraid.

Daisuke had been right. Everyone was at the barbecue, the ones who could make it at least. Yolei and Kari were chatting on a picnic table, most likely about boys or "girl talk", Izzy was laying out condiments, toppings, plastic cups, and such, and Tai and Matt were hovering over a grill, having started to cook hamburgers and hotdogs. I did a double take on Tai and chuckled. His abdominal area had a minor bulge. The cold months must have affected him, he looked to have gained around 20 pounds, but nowhere near Daisuke's huge gain of around...100 pounds, I'd say. I briefly wondered how Tai had not blown up like Davis...and why Matt seemed so...edgy, over at the grill near Tai I think a moment, shrug, and sit down next to Kari, hoping the girl talk ceases. Daisuke had already walked over to the grill, being the great chef he is; rivaling Matt's skills. I ponder that thought a second. But who couldn't cook a hotdog? I sigh and look up. Eep. Yolei was grinning at me insanely, Kari with amusement. "So Takeru..." Yolei begins. "What have you and Daisuke been up to?" The question brings the familiar rosy color to my cheeks. Yolei catches this and grins wider. She then whispers in triumph, "I knew it! You had sex with him didn't you?!" My cheeks then broke their blushing record. "What!? I-um-" I stammer, before Kari cuts me off. "Its true!" She shrieks, hands on her head. "He's stuttering!" If there was ever a time I needed Matt's "Cold As Ice" face it was now. I only manage a blank look, amazingly bringing the heat out of my face. "Yolei. Kari. First of all, my sex life is no concern of yours. Secondly, No, I did not have sex with Daisuke." My mind planned on stopping there, but my mouth continued. I give them a sly smile. "Thirdly, If I, for whatever reason, want to have sex with Daisuke, I sure as heck will."

Surprisingly, I only feel my cheeks get slightly hot. Both Yolei and Kari stared at me blankly. 'I hope I didn't go to far...' I think, becoming nervous under their gazes. Then they snickered...then they laughed...then they fell off the bench, in complete hysteria. Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Daisuke then turn to stare at me. I rub the back of my head and laugh nervously. "Girls." I state. "Hormones." The others only blinked and returned to what they were doing. Phenomenally, the girls then manage to upright themselves, wiping tears from their eyes and still slightly chuckling. "Oh...gee Takeru...make me die laughing." Yolei says, catching her breath between words. "I almost believed you." Kari then puts on a thoughtful face. "I don't know Yolei, they would make a good couple." Kari says absentmindedly. Yolei continues. "Yeah, they could go to the prom together..." "And get married." Kari chimes. "And have bucket-hat and goggle-head children!" Yolei finishes, and they both sigh dreamily, sparkles dancing in their eyes. My face is on fire, and my left eyes slightly twitches. How did these two know my inner most desires?! I manage to speak. "Is that what you both really think?" I demand. Kari chuckles and Yolei asks a question of her own. "What do you think, Takeru?" Sarcasm clear in her voice. I close my eyes and smile. "I think you two..." I begin, "are on something." Kari gasps and covers her mouth. "How did you know!?!" She exclaims in mock horror. Suddenly, Daisuke appears and rings a triangle. The kind these use to call cowboys for Dinner, in those old Wild West movies. "It is time to chow down!" We all laugh and run to grab a plate. Kari and Yolei sure have twisted minds...I think...

I let loose a burp, followed by a small "excuse me". I had finished my...fourth hotdog, I then realize in horror. In addition to three hamburgers. I look around the table. Matt was picking his teeth with a toothpick, having finished only minutes before me, and Kari, Yolei, and Izzy who finished what seemed like hours ago, were staring at the only remaining diners: Tai and Daisuke. I let out a small chuckle. Even before Tai got chubby, and fat in Daisuke's case, the goggle-heads were known for their colossal appetites. They had both eaten at least as much as I. Then finally they stop, sigh and pat their full bellies. "That was good." They both say at the same time. Everyone laughed. Another thing about goggle-heads: they could always make you laugh. I then look up at the sky. It was littered with stars. I'd say it was around...six. Tai then yawns and says sleepily, "Guess the party's over..." Everyone nods and get up, but then Kari shakes her head.. "Not quite!" She says, her evil voice matching her grin. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Yolei immediately sits down, dragging Izzy along, but Tai, Matt, Daisuke, and I are petrified. Tai was the one to speak. "Kari, I love you, but do you realize the unspeakable horrors you could unleash in that game? Plus we can't see anymore." She nods blissfully, and hold out a lantern she got from who-knows-where, lights it, showing the horror on our faces and the malice reflected on her own, but then sighs. "We could always play Spin The Bottle..." That was enough to get us all seated in a circle on the floor around the lantern. She grins evilly. "So nice to see you all cooperate. I'll start." I'm sure everyone there, with the exception of Yolei and perhaps Izzy, was praying for it not to be them.

"The lucky person is...Dear Brother Tai!" She exclaims, as Tai goes pale, while sighs of relief are breathed around the circle. "Truth or Dare?" She asks, mischief in her eyes. Tai looked like he was on Death Row. He gulped and started to say, "Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo..." He gulped when finished. "D-Dare." Kari chuckled. "You always were courageous Tai, but fine. I dare you...to French kiss Matt... For five seconds!" Laughter erupted from everyone but the aforementioned two, who were petrified and blushing madly. Tai tried to protest, but was soon quieted by Kari. She then asked Yolei for her watch. Matt and Tai were in position. "I want to see movement too! Not just two statues!" The two knew the penalties, gulped and nodded. Kari only grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Goooood. And begin...now!" The two practically launched into each other and started to kiss passionately, fake, but still passionately. Their hands instinctively moved for each other's backs and latched on like a snapping turtle. It had been five seconds, but Kari was only laughing, as was everyone else. She had apparently planned this. It was Yolei who spoke when the two finally parted, for air, and scuttled back to their places, with flaming red faces. Okay...maybe not 100 fake. "Had fun did we? You were going for almost a minute!" She manages to say before being taken over by the giggles again. The two only blush deeper and glare at her and Kari. "It's my turn." Tai then declares. "Yolei. Truth or Dare?" Yolei appeared slightly nervous, but hid it well. "Dare." She states, sounding completely confident. Tai then drums his fingers on his small, new double chin in thought and then snaps his fingers. "I dare you to kiss Izzy!" Yolei gives a small sigh of relief, and turns to her prey, across from her, and pounces. She was on Izzy for a good two minutes. She places herself back down, a satisfied look on her face. Izzy, however, was a deep red and had ruffled hair and lipstick smeared all over his face. She wastes no time. Scary woman. "Daisuke. Truth or Dare?" Apparently, not wanting to kiss anyone, as the others dares had gone, he chose truth. I knew the question though, and sighed inwardly.

"Have you or have you not had sex with Takeru?" He looks surprised but then takes on a sly look and walks seductively over and behind me. He then wraps his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. "However did you find out?!" He asks in mock horror, I'm blushing and feeling a certain bulge. "I just couldn't resist him!" He then trails a finger from my stomach up to my chest and runs his other hand through my hair, purring. I felt the bulge get higher. Waaaay higher. "He is just soooooo seeeexy." By this time, everyone is laughing insanely, trying to breath. He then stops to my relief and sadness and walks back over to his seat, on the way saying, "I'm joking of course, aren't I..." He sits down and says the last part seductively and looking at me. "Keru-chan?" I nod weakly, trying to regain control of my body. Kari came to first, saying, "Good one Daisuke...its your turn." He had apparently planned his choice ahead, coming from the ready look in his eyes. I hope it wasn't me. The winner is..." he started, trailing his finger over everyone. "Yamato Ishida! Come on Down!" Yamato gulped; I sighed in relief. "Truth or Dare?" Yamato tried to play it safe by choosing truth. Daisuke was ready. "Okay Matt. Give us a detailed description of your kiss with Tai." I almost burst out laughing right then and there. Matt, along with Tai, were having a relapse of their earlier blush. Matt pointed at him, glaring. "You are EVIL." Daisuke nodded in an almost scary similarity to Kari. Matt then took a deep breath and began. "Well...Tai'sagoodkisserandhislipsaresoftandhistongueissquishy..."

He then took another deep breath. "...andtherewasabitofhotdoginhismouthandIateit..." He took one final breath. "...andifihadtokissaboyiwouldwantittobehim." He finishes, glancing at Tai, and then the rest of us. Even Kari seemed weirded out at that, but quickly shook it off. "Okay Matt...It's your turn. I swallowed and got nervous again. Matt would certainly choose me. Kari whispered something in his ear, making him smile wickedly...and at me. He nodded to Kari as she scurried back to her seat, giggling, and then whispering to Yolei. "Daisuke." Matt began, startling Daisuke and myself. "Truth or Dare." "Dare." Daisuke replied coolly. I started to sweat. I was in hot water now. Matt then opened his lips. "Okay. First, Takeru, stand up." I looked at Matt quizzically, but stood up. "Now, Daisuke, take his place." Daisuke stood up, and sat down in my previous spot. "Now come the fun part..." Matt began, an evil gleam in his eyes. All of my friends were evil, even my own brother. "Takeru, sit in Daisuke's lap and cuddle with each other until the end of the game." I was frozen, but slowly made my way to Daisuke's lap. I could swear I saw Kari with fox ears and Yolei behind her cackling. I was still in shock when I felt a finger on my chest. I started to turn red when I heard Daisuke whisper into my ear, "Don't worry Keru, I'll get them back." He then looked around my head to the others. "Its my turn. Hikari come here." Everyone looked slightly confused, and Kari looked slightly nervous. Daisuke then whispered something in her ear...and she got that wicked cat-like grin on her face, nodded and ran back to her seat, and whispering to Yolei, however, the only audible word was "truth". Matt caught this and whispered something to Tai. Yolei then whispered to Izzy. I was confused and Daisuke was still cuddling me; now he had both of his arms around my neck, and had his head resting on my left shoulder. "Kari. Truth or Dare." "Dare." They were both so calm...It seemed...like...this was planned... "Okay. Kari. I dare you to dare Tai to strip down to his underwear and cuddle with Matt for the rest of the night." Daisuke said, followed by Kari. "Which means Tai Has to strip; and it's still my turn!" Tai and Matt were mortified. "Matt. Truth or Dare." "Dare." He said absentmindedly. "Okay Matt. Strip to your underwear and cuddle with Tai for the rest of the night." Kari and Davis were smirking, Tai and Matt were speechless, and everyone else was laughing. Matt spoke first. "Y-you can't-" "We can." Kari cut him off. "Daisuke dared me to dare Tai, so Tai had no say in the matter. You heard me whisper "truth" to Yolei, thought it was some horrible secret truth you had to answer, so you said dare while reeling from Tai's dare, letting me dare you as well-and besides, if you don't you'll have to face ME later." The two just stared at her, still smiling, blushed, and began to strip. After a series of howls and wolf whistles, the two lay almost naked on the floor, Matt cuddling Tai the same way Daisuke was cuddling me; his hands now rested on my small stomach. I also noticed that Matt's hands seemed to be oddly attracted to Tai's fattened belly. Peculiar. I didn't know whether to kill Kari or kiss her...well, not kiss, maybe friendly hug because you know... I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard Matt about to choose his victim...

Then everyone except Tai, Matt, and myself shouted "I quit!" I realized this was another part of the plan, so I quickly followed with a "Me, too." Daisuke then returned to his previous spot, making me sad. We only had had to cuddle until the end of the game. I missed his...touch. Again, my brother and Tai were speechless. They knew they had to cuddle for the rest of the night and by glancing at Izzy's watch I realized it was only 9:00, the time had flew by while playing Truth or Dare, but the night would be long for my brother and Tai. They had three more hours to cuddle. Kari made it known. "You guys have three more hours to cuddle, I'll make sure of it." I assumed this meant Matt was still staying with The Yagamis'. The two only gulped and nodded glumly; now Matt was playing with one of Tai's slightly flabby boy breasts. Tai was blushing while lying between Matt's legs. Daisuke then got up and said, "I officially declare this barbecue over!" After everything was clean, everyone parted to go home. Tai, hilariously, carried Matt home with Kari giggling the whole way, apparently Kari dared him, and he took the bait. I'm pretty sure I saw Yolei pull Izzy behind a tree, leaving me to my widdle chubbykins. Chubbykins? I think I've officially gone insane. It only took moments for us to make it up to his apartment, and while I stumbled into my room; he began to watch television, and I promptly fell asleep, almost if by...magic.

Daisuke's POV

This day has went perfectly. Takeru ate approximately FIVE hotdogs and burgers each, smothered in onions, mustard, chili, cheese, and mayonnaise. I also liked being able to cuddle him for a while. I saddened a bit. I wonder why noone dared US to kiss? I sigh and turn off the television and walk into Takeru's room. Another sigh. He was sleeping. He sleeps a lot. I think, though,...that the magic hasn't begun yet. I then heard the voice of the old woman. "I'll make a new deal with you, my child..." I'm slightly surprised but recover quickly. "I'm listening." "Instead of just me fattening the blonde one each night by just my magic, I'll show the fat from food he has consumed as well." This excites me. "Do it." I say, almost loudly enough to wake Takeru. As if reading my mind, she replies, "Once he falls asleep, he shall not wake until morning. It is part of my spell." I nod, as the voice fades, and the magic begins, once again rising Takeru. Daisuke face then turns red. Takeru's clothes had also been peeled off, to better show Daisuke his gain. Underwear was left though. His breasts became larger, but they would still only be poofy, and a double chin was made clearly visible, his thighs inflated substantially, Takeru would probably notice them slightly touching tomorrow, albeit only slightly, his bottom got bigger once again, but, this time, his belly ballooned. It would now hang, while before it just poofed out, but still too small to be seen wearing a baggy shirt. Daisuke caught him and took Takeru to the scale in the bathroom to see how much he now weighed. Even he was surprised. Takeru weighed in at 130 pounds. A ten-pound gain, and he was about the size of Tai, just a little bit smaller. Even with loose clothes, you could practically see his size now. 'No doubt about it...' Daisuke thought as he placed Takeru down on his bed and got into his own, as well, 'Takeru is plumping up nicely...' He yawned. 'Heck, by the time I'm though, he'll LOVE being fat...' On the other room Takeru's hand absentmindedly went down to his belly and rubbed it. "If not already, Daisuke" The old woman cackled, her ghostly voice quietly echoing throughout the apartment. "He may grow...faster...than you think."


	9. Peacuful Monday Morning

CW: -rides around on lawn mower because she is crazy.

Haru: As you see, CW is having a breakdown.

CW: -cackle-

Haru: She has no idea where to go from here and hates this chappie!

CW: -hops off- Its true! Give me some ideas! :3 Pwetty Pwetty Pwease? If I can't think of anything I may work on **Blubber **instead-or do something new. I have a craving for an Inuyasha fic or I may write a Haru story on Fictionpress.... please give me some feedback!

Haru: -eats doughnut-

CW: Like I said, I hate this chapter, it's too short and pointless to the plot but it has: an evil Yolei and Kari. They're always evil –cackles- and Takeru and Dai-----------CENSORED----------in the shower.

Recommended Stories:

**_The love that lies within _**By: Pinkypig! One of my favorites. Contains a naughty Taichi. 

**_Them_** By: vampire pyro! Very unique. Tai, Mimi, and Kari can see ghosts; the other digidestined.

**_Across the Crowd_** By: Hannio Tai and Dai are skater boys, while the Ishidas are princes of popularity at school. Very interesting.

CW: Again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers-kisses your feet- for even reading the trash I write! –cries-

Ch. 9 Peaceful Monday Morning Daisuke's POV (sort of)

Daisuke yawned and stretched as he slowly got up out of his bed. What a day yesterday had been. He then blinks and sighs in realization. Today was Monday, then. 'Yippee...' Daisuke absently thought and hoisted himself into the kitchen to cook breakfast, not bothering to change out of his undies. No eye candy this morning though, for Daisuke still had to cook, eat, and take a shower. He decided to fry some bacon, eggs, and put a few slices of bread in the toaster.

Daisuke placed his dishes in the sink and dashed back into his room to grab some clothes, and went to take a shower. Takeru still hadn't woken up, at least in general. By the time he had finished his Breakfast, Takeru had walked into the kitchen in his underwear, as always. Okay, so maybe that was a little eye candy. However, while Takeru was up, his mind wasn't. He had just sat down and began shoveling in food. Daisuke chuckled as he lathered his hair with shampoo. Takeru was a quirky one.

It was at this time that the shower curtains suddenly were pulled back. Daisuke yelped in surprise and blushed madly when he saw Takeru standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist. Id didn't take long for Daisuke to realize what was going on, though. 'Good Lord! That boy is still asleep! He thinks he's getting into his shower!' Daisuke held in a laugh and quickly grabbed his own towel. He was tempted to let him just step in but....'No. Don't let your mind wander, Daisuke, you already got the guy for two months.' Daisuke splashed some water on Takeru's face, waking him. At first Takeru looked on confused, then a slight look of horror overtook his features, followed by a maddening blush.

A scream could be heard within a five-block radius of Daisuke's apartment building. Takeru now stood with his back against the farthest wall and was blushing like mad and shaking. Daisuke was holding his head. "D-Daisuke! I didn't realize! I-I'm sorry!" Takeru tried to apologize. Daisuke's ears were still ringing. So we come upon the scene of Daisuke trying to regain his hearing, Takeru trying to regain his composure, while they both are almost naked in the bathroom. Usually, this situation cold not get any more worse.

However, it did. For who was to knock on the door but the two people most likely to make the lives of our two favorite boys even more frustrating? Yes, it was Yolei and Hikari. "Hello? Davis? Takeru? It's Kari and Yolei. We're here to walk to school with you guys." The voice of Kari sounded, a sound so terrifying that it snapped even Daisuke out of his loss of hearing. "Hey Kari, maybe we should go on without them. They're probably **busy**!" Yolei then called. Fits of girlish laughter were heard outside the door. That didn't terrify the two half as much as what happened next. The sound of a door opening and two very scary girls coming in.

The color drained from the boys faces and they stood still for a moment or two before the realization of demons were about to discover that the boys they thought were sleeping with each other were almost naked in the bathroom. That got 'em moving, albeit quietly. Their clothes had been thrown to and fro in the process of Takeru flailing about the bathroom. That did not sound good. No it did not.

It was silently agreed that Daisuke would return to his room since he had at lest gotten half of a shower before Takeru had so _rudely_ interrupted. Did Daisuke Care? Nope, no he didn't? Did Takeru's future dermatologist care? No, he gets paid every month to treat the blonde's blushing disorder. Did Yolei and Hikari care? Heck, yeah. They could videotape them and share it with other yaoi fangirls around the world! Charging to watch! But that wouldn't happen for some time.

Takeru quickly peeled off his towel, locking the doors before he did, so the minions of Hades could not enter and jumped into the shower. Why him? He was a good boy. He wasn't naughty. Why are you all looking at me like that? Did he deserve to have poor sleeping habits that caused him to almost bathe with a naked Daisuke while pure unadulterated evil hoped to capture him and his love-er, crush-er, roommate-er...good friend? Yes! That was it! Takeru tried to keep his mouth shut, even in his mind. After all, he never knew who could be watching. Some divine being just toying with him and his emotions.

Three sharp knocks then banged on the door. "Helloooooooo? Are you two in there? Are you being naughty? Are you-"The voice of a malicious Kari was cut off by the confident drone of Takeru. "Nooooo Kari. Its just meeeee. Takeeeeeeru. Daisuke's getting dressed in his roooooom. " Takeru laughed as the girls "harrumphed" and apparently left, not bothering to wait on the seemingly not-being-naughty boys. Takeru then sighed and gulped at the same time. He could barely hear it. Maniacal laughter. Those two were up two something.

Daisuke struggled to pull up some not exactly loose jeans over his hips. It was quite comical, Daisuke bouncing around the room wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. Why? Because his little Takky had almost taken a shower with him, only to be interrupted by his worst nightmares. Well, it actually wasn't his worst nightmare but that's another story. He at least didn't hear the two cackling anymore. Takeru must have sent them away. Yay, Takeru! He then managed to pull his pants on, grabbed a somewhat snug shirt, and combed his precious, precious, precious, hair, before departing for the living room to wait on his bathing bishonen. He did not only inherit his soccer skills, poor eating habits, and personality from Tai, but his love for his hair as well. Actually, that sounded more like Matt, but oh well.

Daisuke stopped in his tracks when he noticed the two people sitting on his couch. He turned slowly towards them, laughing nervously, as the not-at-all maniacal, angelic, perfect, gorgeous, sane, lovely beings that were Kari and Yolei gave him "the stare". You know, the stare. The look someone gives you when they KNOW you're hiding something from them. The one that promised complete and utter torture!? At least in our widdle Daisuke's case. It was at that moment that Takeru brightly decided to amble out of the bathroom, clad in his briefs, thinking the evil ones were gone, and far been used to appearing before Daisuke in next to nothing. "Did the girls...leave...oh boy." Takeru mumbled as he noticed the slightly red-faced girls and Daisuke slapping his forehead with his hand. Like most yaoi fangirls, or suspected yaoi fangirls, Yolei and Hikari soon came to and began eyeballing us insanely. We were in for it. "Hmmm...you sound as if you're used to walking around Daisuke's apartment in nothing but those speedo briefs..." Yolei said slyly at Takeru. Daisuke hadn't really noticed what type of underwear Takeru wore, but Speedos were fine with him! Kari attacked next, going for Takeru's new roll of luscious flab, grabbing a roll and juggling it. "Wow. Takeru, ever heard of karma. Looks like Dai's getting you back for Friday." I chuckled at that. Kari WAS grabbing Takeru like he was grabbing me last week. Takeru blushed and returned to his room to change, mumbling, "I'm only bloated. Daisuke is a great chef...." We all giggled in a group evil moment. Evil. Muahahaha.


End file.
